Chocolate Cake Chaos
by 01SonAmy01
Summary: Sonic smells a delicious scent that can only mean one thing... chocolate cake! He'll try anything to get his hands on it but Amy is determined to stop him. Who will triumph? A cake war is sure to ensue... One-shot. Subtle SonAmy.


**So... here's the thing. This idea has plagued me for months now and my mum made a chocolate cake today so I couldn't resist any longer. Don't worry, I didn't ditch Sinister Soulmates but I just have a slight lack of motivation at the moment. Anyway, its a short, humorous story about what happens when you mess with something that Amy's baked... not a good idea :P So I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Chocolate Cake Chaos

_Sonic smells a delicious scent that can only mean one thing... chocolate cake! He'll try anything to get his hands on it but Amy is determined to stop him. Who will triumph?_

Sonic the hedgehog rolled over inside the cosy sheets of his navy-blue bed as a familiar aroma tickled his nose. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, balancing over the line of slumber and consciousness. He yawned noisily before slowly opening his eyes and wiping them. The sunlight was leaking into the room through the blinds, scattering into broken beams that stroked across the walls. He regarded them with a distrustful expression, knowing that they were a false sign of warmth, for however bright they seemed Sonic knew that it was cold outside. A quick glance out of the window confirmed his suspicions; the light, crunchy frost was still there, coating the grass. It had been like that for days and he didn't like it. The thin layers of ice made it difficult to run and the cold distracted him. He turned away from the window, knowing for sure that it would be the only time he'd ever enjoy being _inside_.

.

He shook his head but didn't dwell on it, focusing on the scent that had dragged him from his sleep. He'd awoken with that sweet smell drifting through his nose and it stole his attention once again. It was definitely something he'd smelt before; a sweet, chocolatey kind of smell. His face lit up as he realised what it was. "Amy's been baking again," he said to himself with a grin. Without a second thought, he raced out of the door and down the stairs.

.

Even after a week, it was still distantly strange to be in the same household as Amy but he'd almost gotten used to it. Tails had been working on a whole new project – something that Amy had asked him to do, Sonic thought – and Sonic hadn't shown much interest in helping, pointing out that it would take up a lot of time that the blue speedster could use for running and other 'important stuff', despite the fact that it was hard to run in the present conditions. So Tails had then asked Amy herself to help and she was more than happy to. However, as Sonic had predicted, it took a lot of time and so Tails asked Amy to stay over to make it more convenient for her. It started as just one night, but it soon progressed and Amy became pretty much part of the domestic 'family'.

.

Sonic had been wary at first, worried that Amy would pounce on him every time he appeared, which became more frequent as the weather grew worse. But, to his relief and somewhat curiosity, she refrained from glomping him too often, respecting his space without him reminding her. Although of course she had her moments when the urge was too much, and Sonic let her squeeze him. He hadn't been fed up of her company either. In fact, he'd grown to enjoy being near her and knowing that she was close by. And naturally, if Amy was going to bake things then Sonic was happy enough to be around.

.

He quickly grinded to a halt in the kitchen doorway and grinned. He walked over to the table, his eyes lighting up at the sight on top of it. There was the culprit in all its glory: three chocolate layers of cakey goodness filled with creamy icing and topped with the same but with a few added chocolate drops for perfection. He rubbed his hands together, inhaling the sweet aroma. Ah yes, he was glad to have been awoken by such a delicious treat. His mouth watered as he imagined its flavour indulging his taste buds. He glanced around, making sure that nobody was close by, and smiled in satisfaction. It was safe. Stepping towards the cake, he reached towards it. If Amy made such appetising food, how was he supposed to resist? Besides, if she didn't want him to have some she wouldn't have left it out.

.

Sonic licked his lips. "Ah man, this is gonna be-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic jumped and spun round. Amy was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, glaring at him sternly.

"You lay a finger on that cake and I'll hammer you into next week!" she cried.

Sonic chuckled nervously and his hand flew to rest on the back of his head. "I- I wasn't gonna touch it, Amy," he said. "I was just admiring it."

"Yeah, well you better not admire it with your taste buds!" she warned.

Sonic lowered his arms and pouted. "Aw, come on. Why not?"

"Because I'm saving it for another time! So please leave the kitchen," she demanded.

"But can't I just-"

"No! Out!"

.

Sonic held his hands together in a begging motion but Amy was having none of it. She got behind him and physically pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed. A sudden noise caught his ear and he pressed it against the door to listen. He realised that Amy was giggling on the other side.

"I knew it wasn't that serious," he murmured to himself. Then he smirked. "If you wanna play it that way, Amy, its fine by me. This is war!"

.

After that little fiasco Sonic took a quick run that lead to him slipping several times, before he raced back to the workshop to 'check on' the cake. He closed the front door, rubbing his arms from the chilly breeze outside. The coast seemed to be clear. He surveyed the surroundings before the kitchen and stepped inside. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice the trip wire until he'd already got his foot caught and fell flat on his face. He grunted and began to get up again when a bell that was attached to the trap began to ring loudly. Before he could stop it Amy was there beside him. She smirked in triumph and crouched to his level.

"Out," she said.

He scowled and skulked out of the room with Amy shepherding him closely.

.

He dragged his feet back down the hallway, considering his options. It seemed that Amy was protecting the cake well. Still, if he could wait until she was out of the way... He wouldn't fall for the same trap twice so he was in the clear, right? He grinned, full of confidence. He paused his steps and listened, realising that the back door had just closed. Amy must have left to do some gardening. He crept back to the kitchen and noticed that it was completely empty. No trip wire. He smirked, stepping into the room once more, when something else on the floor caught his eye.

.

There was a circular pile of leaves, suspiciously big enough to cover a hole, he noted. He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Hah! You're wasting your time, Amy," he said out loud. "I've already learnt this trick from Team Rocket! There's no way I'm as dumb as those Pokémon dudes, I'll just step over it!" Sonic lifted his foot and did exactly that, quickly hopping over the hole. He barely had a moment to register that he'd landed again when a sudden, low rumbling was heard. He glanced upwards, only to see a large net tumbling down over him. He let out a yell and was forced to the floor with the net holding him down and under it. He wriggled frantically, no doubt resembling a fish, and tried to untangle the net from around him. He struggled for a while and then found a loose area around his foot. He tugged at it, and slowly began to writhe out of the rope prison. He tried to force the net off him completely, before giving up and instead reaching for the cake.

.

All of a sudden, the net was lifted away, being unhooked by a pair of hands. His eyes traced them and led up to their owner, and he chortled sheepishly. Amy was sat next to him, and she sent him a half-smile, trying to force a disapproving frown onto her expression. She pushed the net away and said firmly, "Out."

He nodded reluctantly and left once again, plotting his next attempt. Perhaps he'd let his guard down but it wouldn't happen again. He was ready now for anything that she threw at him, he knew.

...

Sonic made sure to wait for another good hour before returning to the kitchen. He'd distracted himself by wandering around aimlessly, flicking through TV channels before sneaking back to the 'enemy territory'. This time he was certain that nobody was around, and he sneaked into the kitchen. He winced slightly; half-expecting a booby trap of some kind but nothing happened. He smiled to himself. "Too easy," he grinned, watching the mouth-watering cake as he moved towards it once again. It was then that the hidden motion sensor detected him.

.

A sudden, hard, rolling noise made his ears perk upwards as he twisted round to see what looked like a marble run held against the wall. He stared intently at it, scrutinising it as the small silver ball rolled down the tube and landed on a large cog that began to spin. That cog connected to several other mechanisms that reached to the next wall, leading to another tube for the marble. Sonic stepped closer. "Whoa."

The marble rolled to the end of the final tube, hitting a small switch that connected to... a _sprinkler_. He stared. "What the-"

.

The sprinkler revved into life and an instant spurt of water squirted at him, directly splashing his face. He cried out and held his hands in front of his head, trying to block the spray. He moved closer, forcing his hands to cover the water further, protecting himself as much as possible. Only when he considered running did the little jet finally stop. He gasped with relief, shocked at his sodden fur. His eyes shifted upwards to meet the person who'd switched it off. He should've known, really. Amy just smirked at him.

"Out," she said.

.

For the fourth time that day, Sonic was forced to leave the kitchen, sulking at having to depart from the chocolate tastiness that had not yet reached his lips. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, wondering if Amy would come with up with any other weird traps to keep him away. Still, he wasn't silly enough to let himself be tricked again, was he? She must have run out of ideas soon and Tails would probably need her to help with the project thing anyway so he was in the clear. He pictured that sweet flavour in his mouth and sighed. He was _not_ going to give up just yet.

...

Forty minutes later and Sonic was back outside the kitchen door, listening. Yes, Amy had gone. "Sweet!" he whispered. He didn't even bother checking to see who was around; he was too impatient to get to the cake. Finally, the room seemed trap-free. He quickly observed the ceiling. No nets or cages or sprinklers for that matter. Good. He moved cautiously to the table and once again the warm, sugary scent tickled his nose. He shuffled closer and stepped on a panel on the floor that triggered a whirring sound from above him. He looked up anxiously.

.

A long metal rod extended from the ceiling and stopped right in front of his face. He leant back as a metallic voice came out of it.

"Initiating voice recognition. Provide audio sample."

Sonic blinked. "Err..."

The odd-looking machine replayed his voice and announced, "Voice input incorrect."

Sonic narrowed his eyes and flinched away from the machine, somehow sensing what was about to happen.

.

A loud siren abruptly echoed through the room and he clamped his hands over his ears. The noise pierced through his thoughts and he groaned. He scanned the room, desperately looking for a way to turn off the dreadful noise. Thankfully, it stopped almost as quickly as it had started, and it was replaced by light footsteps. Sonic didn't need to look up to know that Amy had walked in, her eyes alight with victory. Before she could speak he held his hands up and said, "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Out."

She nodded, and suppressing a giggle, she flicked her hand in a gesture to send him away. He let out a huff and strode out, mulling over the concept of defeat for a moment.

.

But of course, he _couldn't _let Amy win. It was an unspoken challenge between them, and he knew that she'd probably never stop teasing him if he gave up. Plus, there was the added thrill of it all. He didn't like to admit it, but it made him feel energised and excitable to be playing with fire, and it was all for the amazing taste of Amy's baking. "The things I do for food," he chuckled as he sauntered back down the hallway yet again.

...

His penultimate attempt saw him returning to the kitchen with extreme caution, his senses on full alert. It had become routine. He glimpsed about the hallway. He listened. "All clear," he muttered and pushed open the kitchen door. What he saw made him freeze on the spot. Filling the room, were masses of red laser beams in a maze of lines, obstructing his path. He practically felt his jaw drop. "Laser beams? _Seriously?_" He shook his head. Ah well, at least he could _see_ the trap this time. He was the fastest thing alive; this would be no problem. What had to be done, had to be done. He braced himself and took a deep breath. "No biggy."

.

In a flash he bounded into the room, struggling to dodge the translucent red lines and somehow managing it. But his success was short-lived as he raised his arm too far and broke one of the beams. He winced. "Oops." His eyes naturally darted to the door, expecting a feminine pink figure to appear, only to be disappointed. That was when the huge mechanical hand appeared from under the floorboards. If he'd been surprised before, he was now way beyond gobsmacked. The metal claw reached over to him, pushed him to face the other way, and curled its fingers into a powerful flicking motion that sent Sonic flying out of the room. He landed on his front, and quickly scrambled to his feet, only to have the door slam in his face.

.

Sonic stared in disbelief. "I just got thrown out by a giant hand," he mused in amazement. It was something that didn't happen to him every day, that was for sure. He couldn't help laughing as he steadied himself. "Aw man. I gotta admit, you got me on that one, Amy," he chuckled. He folded his arms and leant on the wall, closing his eyes to think. Perhaps he'd give it one more shot later when there was _definitely _nobody around.

...

The day had flown past and already Sonic realised that he'd spent it trying to get his hands on a chocolate cake. Nevertheless, it would be worth it soon. He pressed himself against the wall, preparing himself for his final effort. He stole to the kitchen one last time and dashed inside, fully attentive for traps. His eyes drifted over the room as a concluding scan for safety, finding nothing suspicious. He smiled with relief. This time, he was _sure _that there were no trip wires, cages, nets, laser beams or random mechanical hands in his way.

.

He moved over to the chocolate cake, braced for any sudden movement. He quickly shot out his hand and poked the plate before retreating a few steps. Nothing happened. His eyes lit up and he stepped forward again, reaching out for the treat. He anticipated the gooey goodness that would engulf his gloved fingertips but as his hand reached the cake it passed through it, making it flicker before his eyes. "Huh?" He tried to touch it again but the same thing happened. "A- a _hologram_?" He frowned as the image faded away, as was replaced with the words: _Nice try, Sonic!_ He turned away from the plate, feeling cheated by it.

.

"That's it," he said as he walked out again. "That's it, I give up. You win." He wandered through the workshop tiredly, somewhat annoyed at having wasted the day. He stopped in the living room and flopped onto the couch. He sighed. It had certainly been an... eventful day, he supposed. He yawned and stretched out his arms, but jumped slightly at the arrival of a particular pink hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic."

He smiled. "Hey. Had enough of cake wars?" he said, suddenly noticing the plate in her hand that was holding the very subject itself.

"Yeah," she laughed. She sat down beside him with a shy smile. "Actually I was wondering if you wanted a slice."

Sonic eyes almost fell out of his skull. "_What_?" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Is that Amy language for 'out'?"

"No, it's Amy language for 'do you want a piece?'"

.

Sonic kept his gaze on her, still sceptical. "You've just spent the whole day keeping me from this thing and now you're _offering_ it to me?" he asked.

She nodded. "That's actually what me and Tails were working on. I wanted to find a way to keep you away from food when I'm busy baking because I know how much you love cake. So today was a perfect chance to test our inventions," she said. "But this cake was actually made for you," she admitted.

Sonic just raised an eyebrow. "You kept it from me, even though it was _for _me the _whole time_?"

Amy giggled. "I guess it sounds kind of silly when you put it that way," she laughed.

He slapped his forehead. "Jeez, girls are weird."

"Just for that I won't let you have any!"

"What?"

* * *

**Ta-daa! I hope you liked it, and I hope it didn't seem rushed or hard to understand...  
Please review and tell me what you thought about it! Thanks a bunch! ^_^**


End file.
